Currently, while mobile devices provide the capability to view content of various types, often times the content may not be optimized specifically for the mobile device being used. For example, user interface displays of mobile devices include varying sizes and accessibility options, which provide the user with limited options when downloading certain content, such as, web pages, pictures, videos, etc. Typically, a one-sized fits all approach is used, meaning that the content is displayed the same way and/or in the same format for all users of mobile devices. This leaves an individual user with no ability to specify viewing preferences in advance.
Users of mobile devices or mobile stations are increasingly relying on applications outside of voice. The newer mobile stations are sophisticated computing devices that are capable of accessing endless downloadable applications and providing other user features. Users vary in their specific preferences, needs and desires. One user may be a bargain shopper desiring to know when any and all of the nearby retailer locations offer opportunities to save money. In this example, the user would implement a GPS map application that is linked to a coupon list of bargains that vary on a day-to-day basis.
Other users may have one or two particular hotels and/or dining facilities that are always preferred when traveling. Such users may desire to know every opportunity such a favorite place appears nearby when traveling from city to city. Mobile station interface accessibility preferences (appearance, display, access options, etc.) and application preferences (coupons, specified retailers, etc.) may provide optimized user access of such features via their mobile station computing devices.